


The Little Things

by Eruka_Crauw



Series: Musings [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruka_Crauw/pseuds/Eruka_Crauw
Summary: I wrote this at the end of the summer 2016, about someone I really liked. They never got to see it.





	The Little Things

It's the little things that make me feel all warm inside, that makes a shiver go up my spine even though it's 70 degrees. The little things that make my head spin and my face split into a wide grin. It's the way someone breathes out in a high-pitched but soft moan when they sleep, not in a sexual way but just shifting. It's the way that I feel when someone threatens to hurt me, but I know they don't mean it in the slightest. It's the way I giggle breathlessly when being half-strangled, hands tight around my throat with them seething above me. It's the way they touch me, on my back and shoulders and arms and legs when they draw on me with sharpie, the fumes making my head spin when I close my eyes. It's the way they twist and turn when I have my thighs wrapped around their head and chest, fruitlessly attempting to escape my grasp. It's the way someone's hands run over my neck and through my hair and scratching against my skin that makes me go limp, unable to walk or want to move. It's the way that his stubble rubs harshly against my neck, or stomach, or back that makes me feel all tingly inside. Its the way they giggle when I tap the tip of their nose. It's the way that hot breath against my neck makes me want to melt and let them do as they please to me. It's the embarrassing little moments when I'm caught staring, even more so when I'm spacing out. It's staying up into the early hours of the morning doing nothing but enjoying each other's company, too awake to sleep but too tired to want anything more. It's the way they rub circles into my hip, or arm, or neck. It's the way they make me feel like I'm home wherever I am, as long as they're by my side. Let me rephrase; it's the little things in life that make me fall in love.


End file.
